


Snapshot

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: "It's the same feeling from the pile of Polaroids on the table. They're strewn across the grain of the wood, each white border framing one more moment in time. One more memory. One more story captured impossibly."--anonymous asked: "peterned at pride"





	Snapshot

Waning light streams in from the thin, butter yellow curtains, illuminating a sleepy dining room. Chairs around a squared off table. Neat stacks of mail and school papers and random trinkets on the tabletop. 

There's a squat shelf pushed against the far wall, filled to the brim with overflow books ranging in all manner of bindings and heights. On top of ot rests picture frames that hold smiling faces from years before. 

A little boy missing a tooth - proudly displaying certificates and medals from a school award ceremony. A woman with wide glasses and flushed cheeks from her smile, hunched over mid-laugh. The two of them in their own little ice cream eating race, the sweetness driping over their fingers, and the sun sparkling off their sunglasses. Again, mid-laugh.

They radiate warmth and family and so much _love_ that it _hurts_.

It's the same feeling from the pile of Polaroids on the table. They're strewn across the grain of the wood, each white border framing one more moment in time. One more memory. One more story captured impossibly.

_**SNAP!** _

The first photo is of two boys scattered across a comfortable looking sofa in the same manner as that stack of photos.

There's one woth brown hair and a soft smile, and one with black hair and an overflowing grin nestled between his round cheeks.

They're scrunched together, side by side, facing one another. The one with brown hair has a hold of the other's cheeks, and is mid-syllable. The other has a hand on his (boyfriend's, is to be assumed) hip, and holds cupfulls of adoration in his sparkling eyes.

_**SNAP!** _

They're in a bedroom now, legs crisscrossed underneath them, a shopping bag sat between them, contents unknown.

The brown-haired boy has his elbows on his legs and his face in his hands, though his expression isn't seen.

The black-haired boy's hands blur in the moment, fingers tracking the air as he gesticulates something to his companion.

You can tell by the gentleness to their posture that they're both smiling.

_**SNAP!** _

They're still in the same room, still in the same positions, but the bag's contents are scattered. 

A palette, it seems. Paint or make-up? Undetermined. 

_**SNAP!** _

Sweeping lines of color. People are made of the in between, but which is which?

_**SNAP!** _

The brown-haired boy is leaned over himself, a- paint brush? a pencil? a, what? - in hand, sweeping lines over curving brown skin.

_**SNAP!** _

The black haired boy now has the creator between his capable fingers. His cheeks are splotched in unnatural colors, but they're so small that they aren't clear. But the brightness of them, in the warm, sepia tones of the photos are clear.

_**SNAP!** _

The viewpoint has changed - mirrored, now. 

The brown-haired boy's eyes are scrunched shut, his lips quirk, and colors raindropping against his skin. Pale and bold in tandem.

_**SNAP!** _

The brown-haired boy has his hand around the other's wrist to steady him.

_**SNAP!** _

They kiss.

_**SNAP!** _

A brown hand covers half the lense but it's too late.

_**SNAP!** _

It's gone.

They're laughing.

_**SNAP!** _

They smile sweetly at one another.

_**SNAP!** _

The scene changes, to impossibly, astoundingly blue skies. 

The two are walking down the street, hand in hand, obviously swinging their interclasped palms back and forth.

_**SNAP!** _

The two find themselves on the fringes of a swollen crowd that moves even in stillness.

_**SNAP!** _

The two are together, together, together.

_**SNAP!** _

The point of view changes-

Two boys from the shoulders up, just _beaming_. Puffy cumulus clouds haloing around their hair like kings' crowns.

The one on the left has lines of pale blue, pink, and white aross one cheek. The other cheek has jewel-toned blue and pink and purple popping like a night sky. And the stars are in his eyes.

The one on the right has running, running, tapering, Technicolor lines that bleed over toward his jaw. Red and orange and yellow and green and blue and purple - a swarm honesty like a weighty breath finally released.

_**SNAP!** _

A blurring kiss on the cheek.

_**SNAP!** _

They are once again on that comfrotable looking couch, swirled together. Their colors are smudged, and their eyes are shut, but they are relentlessly, always _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr @desertrosetico !!


End file.
